universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordic Union
Nordic Union The 'Nordic Union '''is a sovereign state located in Scandinavia, it is bordered by the Germanic Union to the south, Russia to the east, Finland also to the east, and the Baltic Union to the South East, every other nation is divided by sea. History Prehistory: The first inhabitants were the Ahrensburg culture (11th to 10th millennia BC), which was a late Upper Paleolithic culture during the Younger Dryas, the last period of cold at the end of the Weichsel glaciation. The culture is named after the village of Ahrensburg, 25 km (15.53 mi) north-east of Hamburg in the German state of Schleswig-Holstein, where wooden arrow shafts and clubs have been excavated. The earliest traces of human occupation in Norway are found along the coast, where the huge ice shelf of the last ice age first melted between 11,000 and 8,000 BC. The oldest finds are stone tools dating from 9,500 to 6,000 BC, discovered in Finnmark (Komsa culture) in the north and Rogaland (Fosna culture) in the south-west. Viking Age: The looting of the monastery at Lindisfarne in Northeast England in 793 by ‘harrowing inroads of heathen men’ has long been regarded as the event which marked the beginning of the Viking Age. The Viking Age was characterised by expansion and emigration by Viking seafarers. According to tradition, Harald Fairhair (Harald Hårfagre) unified them into one in 872 after the Battle of Hafrsfjord in Stavanger, thus becoming the first king of a united Norway. Harald's realm was mainly a South Norwegian coastal state. Harald Fairhair ruled with a strong hand and according to the sagas, many Norwegians left the country to live in Iceland, the Faroe Islands, Greenland, and parts of Britain and Ireland. The modern-day Irish cities of Dublin, Limerick and Waterford were founded by Norwegian settlers. Kalmar Union: Upon the death of Haakon V, King of Norway, in 1319, Magnus Erikson, at just three years old, inherited the throne as King Magnus VII of Norway. At the same time a movement to make Magnus King of Sweden proved successful. (At this time both the kings of Sweden and of Denmark were elected to the throne by their respective nobles.) Thus, with his election to the throne of Sweden, both Sweden and Norway were united under King Magnus VII. Magna Carta: In 1523, the nobles of all the Union decided it was time for king Olav II to recognize the power of these, which resulted in the signature of the Magna Carta, laying the basics for the creation of the Upper House, being called Riksråd, where all the positions were inherited from the lords, while the Herredag was for the commons. Territory Claims ''To be Revised Government The Nordic Union is a Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy, meaning that despite being a Monarchy, Democracy is in practice, it is a bicameral parliament consisting of the Riksråd and the Herredag. Military Consists of 3 branches, the 'Hær/Hør/Armén '(Army), the 'Luftforsvaret/Flygvapen '(Air Force), and the 'Sjøforsvaret/Kongelig Nordic Marine '(Navy). Category:EOEP2 Category:Nordic Union Category:Nation Category:Player State Category:Incomplete Category:International Union Member